Fin de la Busqueda
by Caramellow 42
Summary: Las Cutie Mark Crusaders han descubierto su verdadero propósito en la vida ¿Qué tan lejos llegarán antes de caer?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Cold Blood**

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders se habían convertido en ponis muy talentosas para todo tipo de actividades. Los intentos para obtener una Marca dieron frutos que no esperarían. Además, la gran estimulación cerebral obtenida las había vuelto muy inteligentes y creativas.

Sin embargo, la infancia para ellas ha sido cada vez más difícil. A veces pareciera que sin importar lo que intenten, no logran encontrar su talento especial. Además, el flanco en blanco era a veces motivo de sutiles burlas entre los ponis que las rodeaban, no sólo otros niños, sino también la familia y hasta desconocidos.

Sabían que al llegar a la edad de 15 años, aún era normal permanecer sin una marca para algunos ponys. Sin embargo, aun aparentando estar tranquilas por como son, una pequeña semilla de desesperación las carcomía por dentro. Por un lado estaba la sensación de que todo intento resulta en un rotundo fracaso. Por otro, la sensación de que los demás las consideren inferiores de algún modo.

**Reunión en la casa club...**

_\- Bien Crusaders, se que dije que las clases de química avanzada nos daría nuestras Cutie marks, y que pese al esfuerzo eso no ocurrió. Ahora es momento de pasar a lo siguiente. He preparado una serie de actividades..._

_\- Ya olvídalo Applebloom. ¡Nunca va a pasar! Seremos costados en blanco para siempre. No entiendo como estas tan tranquila._

_\- Odio decirlo pero, Scootaloo podría tener razón. Hemos intentado de todo durante años. Digo, pasar el tiempo con ustedes esta bien, pero esto se esta volviendo algo... tedioso? - Algo de tristeza se nota en su voz._

_-... Lo sé ... Miren, ya es hora de ir a la escuela como dijimos... Mas tarde hablaremos sobre esto ¿Esta bien?_

_\- Esta bien - dijeron las dos._

Las tres salieron de su casa club en el árbol. Ya habían notado que estaba algo pequeña para ellas, pero era el único lugar que tenían, y el único en el que sentían plena confianza para hablar de sus problemas.

De camino a la escuela pasan disgustosamente por Ponyville. Uno de los pueblerinos las saludo amablemente, ellas por su puesto le devolvieron el saludo. Cuando pasaron de largo oyeron de ese mismo pony unas risas ahogadas. Ellas estaban acostumbradas a ese tipo de trato desde hace mucho tiempo. Antes le habrían reprendido por burlarse, pero ahora sólo se quedaban calladas para no aumentar la humillación que sentían. El resto del camino no fue mejor. Sentían las miradas de los demás a sus espaldas mientras caminaban. De nuevo no hicieron caso y continuaron su trayecto. Hasta llegar finalmente a la escuela.

La escuela para jóvenes había sido fundada hace pocos años, pero muchos alumnos se inscribieron. Lo que llamó la atención es que se construyó junto a la primaria para pequeños de Cherrylee la cual aún estaba en funcionamiento con dicha maestra.

Scootaloo y Sweety Bell pararon y se despidieron de Applebloom para entrar a su escuela. Una vez entraron la líder siguió su camino, se dirigió a sus clases especiales con la princesa Twilight en el castillo.

**Horas despues...**

_\- ...Eso es todo lo que se conoce hasta ahora sobre el ojo de Gorgona. Es una historia muy violenta y sangrienta pero sabía que podrías manejarlo._

_\- Entiendo._

_\- Bien, creo que eso sería todo por la clase de hoy Applebloom. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado._

_\- Si, lo fue Twilight. Adiós nos vemos el lunes - dijo ella saliendo._

Applebloom se había convertido en una pony muy lista para su edad. Habían momentos en los que las mane six le pedían su opinión para resolver un problema. La razón era que ella sabía mucho sobre el manejo de los hechizos aún siendo una pony terrestre, y se las arreglaba para resolver situaciones de vida o muerte cuando los villanos llegaban a Ponyville.

Applejack estaba orgullosa de su hermanita, y cuando Twilight le propuso dar a la pequeña clases especiales la animó a asistir. La menor no se negó a tal privilegio, por el contrario aceptó gustosamente. Para la sorpresa de la princesa ella aprendía rápido y hacia sus propias deducciones. Los temas a enseñar incluían "Objetos mágicos", " Anatomía pony" , " Fisiología pony" , "Hechicería clásica", "Historia de Equestria", " Artes místicas ", " Artes oscuras" Entre otros.

_\- Applebloom espera. Quiero hablar de algo contigo._

_\- Ah... ¿Que pasa, hay algún problema?_

_\- Nada de eso, me gustaría que tus amigas y tu hablaran con Starlight mañana temprano._

_\- ¿Con Starlight? Pero, no entiendo._

_\- He notado que las tres son ponis que han ayudado a los demás en múltiples ocasiones. Pero la gente no las aprecia como merecen, y por eso quisiera que hablaran con nuestra consejera. No es psicologa pero podría ayudarlas en algo._

_\- Está bien, si tu lo dices, lo haremos._

_\- Me alegra oírlo. Entonces nos veremos el lunes._

_\- Adiós, no llegues muy tarde a tu casa, es peligroso._

_*¿Que no nos aprecian? Es más que eso, se burlan. Tampoco es que me afecte pero esperaba que fueras un poco más realista o al menos más observadora. Bueno, no tienes la culpa...*_

Esos fueron los pensamientos de la potranca mientras iba a buscar a sus amigas en la salida de sus clases.

**Esa tarde...**

_\- Miren, llegó la perdedora especial. Hola Applebloom. - dijo Diamond Tiara detrás de Scootaloo y Sweety, quienes estaban cubiertas de barro._

_\- Hola Diamond - respondió la pelirroja sin ganas de hablar con ella. Sabía lo que acababa de pasar - Vámonos chicas, se hace tarde_

_\- Si_

_\- Te seguimos - dijo Sweety Bell._

_\- En serio la odio - dijo Scoolatoo en voz baja._

_\- ...Twilight me dijo que hagamos algo mañana..._

**Al día siguiente...**

_\- Voy a salir antes hoy Applejack._

_\- Siempre lo haces hermanita._

_\- Si, pero hoy es para ver a Starlight ¿Recuerdas? Y luego iré con Twilight._

_\- Ah si. Ojalá que algo bueno salga de eso. Luego de la escuela no vuelvas muy tarde, escuché que un criminal peligroso anda suelto en el pueblo._

_\- Eso es por que has estado ocupada trabajando para mantener la granja. Y yo estuve estudiando por muchas horas. Sabes, yo creo que la partida de la abuela no significa que Big Mac y tú tengan que esforzarse así. Deberían pedir o contratar algo de ayuda._

Applejack suspira de espaldas.

_\- Ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor._

_\- Veo que no quieres hablar de eso. Entonces me voy, nos vemos más tarde - dijo saliendo._

_\- Adiós._

_*No tiene sentido. Tienen suficiente dinero para contratar más personal que se dedique a cuidar Sweet Apple Acres. Se esfuerzan demasiado cuando no es necesario. Debe ser por lo que llaman una cuestión de honor pero, aun así es muy poco práctico._

**Sala de la Consejera..**

Starlight les preguntó a las CMC como estaban, y como se sentían. Las chicas solo la observaban en silencio:

_*Está siguiendo un protocolo de un libro para principiantes de psicología, o psiquiatria tal vez. Sabía que se iba a poner nerviosa con nosotras tres. Espero que acabe pronto._

_\- Gracias Starlight. Lo tendremos muy en cuenta._

_\- Una última cosa, chicas no guarden su resentimiento, lo mejor es que expresen sus problemas de una manera sana. Se los digo por experiencia propia, un día podría hacerles daño o a los demás._

_\- Si, eso te convirtió en una villana - dijo Scootaloo mirando a otro lado._

_\- ¡Scoot! - le reclamó Sweety Bell._

_\- No no, esta bien...- dijo Starlight - ...Yo robé las Cutie Mark de todos los ponis en mi aldea y los obligué a vivir en una falsa igualdad._

En ese momento logró captar la atención de Applebloom.

_\- Vaya eso no lo sabía y... - *No parezcas interesada en lo de robar cutie marks, sonará malo -... ¿Cómo sucedió eso?_

_\- Luego de escapar de casa llegué a la aldea en la que me instale. Convencí a todos de que las cutie marks nos hacían desiguales y propuse quitárselas. Utilicé mi propia magia, haciéndoles creer que era gracias a una reliquia. De ese modo no sabrían que yo conservaba mi talento... También hice cosas peores de las que no quiero hablar._

_\- Suena terrible - dijo Applebloom con pesar en su rostro._

Las CMC se despidieron de Starlight para ir a sus respectivas clases. La mañana transcurrió con normalidad. Hasta que nuevamente llegó la hora de salir de la escuela.

**Esa misma tarde...**

Applebloom llega sola a su hogar:

_\- Applejack quería que pasemos tiempo de hermanas pero no está en casa._

Encuentra en el refrigerador una nota.

"Applebloom, lamento no poder estar ahi. Tuve que hacer un viaje de negocios a Sweet Apple Orchard junto a Big Mac. Cierra las puertas y ventanas por seguridad, y llama si pasa algo. Volveré en un par de días. "

La menor cerró toda la casa como le ordenó su hermana. Sin duda una pizca de sobreprotección quedaba en ella aún con el paso del tiempo.

En un momento oyó unos ruidos y salió a ver, era Winona, la perrita anciana que entró a dormir. Una vez que cumplió la orden de su hermana de cerrar todo subió a su cuarto, se sentó en el escritorio, y se puso a leer un libro sobre las cutie marks, ya que la charla con Starlight le había despertado interés. Luego de unas horas de investigación se hizo de noche y se paró a pensar.

_\- ¿Seria justo arrebatarle sus talentos a los ponis? No no, yo no haría eso, y aunque quisiera... no tengo magia de unicornio. Pero seria capaz..._

En ese momento oyó que tocaron la puerta de abajo y fue a ver que sucedía.

Un pony con una máscara negra y pupilas dilatadas forzó la puerta de madera con una palanca durante varios minutos hasta que logró abrirla. Observó de izquierda a derecha el interior de la casa y sonrió al ver las cosas que iba a robar.

_\- La portadora de la honestidad, tiene cosas caras - dijo sacando una bolsa y entrando._

Desgraciadamente para él, al entrar fue golpeado por una bola de bolos en la cabeza, la cual lo dejó inconsciente en el piso. Applebloom se acercó a el y lo ató fuertemente con una soga para que no se pudiera mover. Al sujeto le sangraba la cabeza, y al parecer tenía una fisura en el cráneo.

_\- Debería llamar a la policía, o a mis hermanos. Pero..._

La sangre en pocas cantidades se esparció entre las cuencas del piso, estaba por manchar las pezuñas de la joven, pero se hizo a un lado. Entonces trajo un woky toky y lo encendió.

_\- Chicas, necesito que vengan. Esto es muy urgente y solo lo puedo hablar con ustedes._

A Sweety Bell le fue un poco difícil escapar a escondidas de su casa, pero tenía algo de astucia y lo logró. Para Scootaloo fue mucho más sencillo, ya que en ese momento la cuidaba únicamente una anciana con sueño pesado.

Una vez que llegaron, lo primero que vieron al entrar fue un pony sangrando en el suelo, lo cual las sorprendió.

_\- ¿Qué le hiciste Applebloom? - le pregunta Scootaloo._

_\- Estaba intentando robar la casa, y cuando entró le deje caer esta bola de boliche desde arriba._

_\- Esta bien pero ¿Por qué nos llamaste a nosotras? No somos policías - dijo de nuevo Scootaloo._

_\- Muy graciosa. Pero las llamé por otra razón._

Sweety Bell no prestaba atención a la conversación. Se quedó callada mirando a aquel sujeto, lo reconoció al instante y no supo que hacer. Sintió algo de miedo al principio, pero logró calmarse al darse cuenta de que no había peligro... Ese pony era un asesino a quien ella conocía.

_\- Chicas, espero que no crean que soy cruel, pero quiero hacer un experimento con este pony. Y las llamé por que me sería útil su ayuda - dijo Applebloom, esperando una respuesta negativa y tener que convencerlas._

_\- Hagámoslo - dijo Sweety Belle con el ceño fruncido y los ojos húmedos._

_\- Claro ¿Qué importa?_

_\- Vaya, me sorprende de ustedes ¿Cómo pueden aprobar algo así? - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

_\- Por que...él... es el sujeto que asesinó a mis padres. Lo reconocería donde fuera. Rarity no hizo nada para castigarlo, pero si ustedes me lo permiten yo lo haré - dijo triste._

Applebloom dirigió su mirada a Scootaloo esperando también una respuesta.

_\- Ya dijimos que sí, no nos hagas perder el tiempo. Explícanos tu experimento y hagámoslo._

_\- Muy bien..._

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

_[Advertencia: El siguiente relato contiene gore; referencias a la psicopatía. ]_

**Capítulo 2: Nuevas Metas**

**Fragmentos del día en que todo se desmoronó:**

Scootaloo había admirado a Rainbow Dash desde que tiene memoria. La ausencia de sus padres la había llevado a enfocarse en un modelo a seguir fuera de su círculo familiar. Su principal meta en la vida era ser una voladora asombrosa como su heroína. Y cuando Rainbow se convirtió por fin en una Wonderbolt, supo que no podría rendirse hasta ser como ella.

_"Niña, deberías rendirte"_

Nunca antes le había importado que otros ponis se lo dijeran, pero ahora era diferente. Un médico profesional se lo dijo.

_\- ¿Por qué dice eso doctor? - dijo su tía junto a ella._

_\- A esta edad ya debería poder volar perfectamente señora. Los músculos de sus alas tienen una deficiencia. Aunque son casos raros, suelen ocurrir cuando un pegaso es hijo de un terrestre._

**Horas después...**

**En medio del campo:**

_\- Hey que pasa Scoot._

La potrilla alzó la cabeza y vio a quien menos esperaba: Rainbow Dash, su heroína.

_\- Rainbow, no lloraba..._

_\- No tienes que mentirme, te conozco. Ahora dime que te ocurre, no puedo permitir que la futura mejor voladora de Equestria se sienta mal._

_\- Yoo..._

Scootaloo sintió verguenza de hablarle a Rainbow sobre su condición. Podría decepcionarse?... No... Si había alguien que podía animarla, alguien que mantendría su lealtad sin importar la condición física, sin duda era ella.

_\- Yoo... No podré volar. El médico me lo diagnosticó, mis alas están mal desde la raíz y nunca se desarrollarán como deberían. Sé que suena ridículo pero, por favor dime - Alzó la mirada con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Crees que... De alguna manera... podría ser una Wonderbolt?_

La última esperanza para seguir su sueño, por mas absurdo que fuera eso, solo se la podía dar Rainbow.

_\- Jejeje ¿Hablas enserio? Así ni si quiera podrás repartirles agua. Bueno es una decepción que ocurriera eso por que, esperaba más de tí Scoot._

_\- Pero... creí que eras la más leal - dijo con lágrimas y la voz quebrada._

_\- Soy leal al legado de los Wonderbolts. Pero si quieres un consejo, en el circo te puede ir muy bien, sin ofender. Ahora si me disculpas debo ir a una práctica, te pediré que ya no me busques más por que estaré.. ocupada. - dijo en un intento de mentir, y finalmente se fue._

Ese día, algo se quebró.

**†**

Sweety Bell y Rarity se encontraban frente a dos tumbas en medio de un cementerio bajo la lluvia.

Hondo Flanks Cookie Crumbles

Padre y esposo Madre y esposa

jubilado jubilada

Víctima de Víctima de

homicidio homicidio

_\- ¿Por qué no haces nada al respecto? - le preguntó Sweety Bell a su hermana._

Rarity sin embargo se quedó callada, le acarició la cabeza y la abrazó. Sweety Bell odiaba que su hermana la tratara como a una niña pequeña. Odiaba que ella la subestimara. Por esa razón se soltó del abrazo y regresó sola a casa. Ambas sabían la identidad del pony que asesinó a sus padres y Rarity decidió que no iban a decir nada ni si quiera a sus amigas para evitarse problemas.

Pero Rarity no imaginó que esa noche su pequeña hermana huiría a escondidas al bosque con una cuerda.

**[•••]**

Sweety Bell se colgó sin dudar un segundo mientras pensaba en sus padres, y en lo idiota que estaba siendo su hermana. Sintió la fibra apretar su cuello con más fuerza cada vez; Todo se puso borroso, pero en un instante, la soga fue desatada y ella cayó al suelo encontrándose con las pezuñas de una amiga con pelaje anaranjado.

_\- No vale la pena - dijo Scootaloo de espaldas._

Ese día, algo en las Dos se quebró.

**† †**

**† †**

** † **

**† †**

** † **

** †**

** † †**

** † †**

**† **

** † †**

**† **

**De regreso al presente...**

Esa mañana fue espantosa para muchos, y aliviante para otros. La cinta policial rodeaba un cuerpo en el límite con el bosque. Los ponis de la prensa impaciente por tomar fotografías se colaban y empujaban entre sí. La policía hacia lo posible para alejarlos del lugar, sin resultados. Mientras tanto el Perito de campo cubrió el cuerpo con una bolsa negra, y se lo llevaron para ser analizado por los forenses.

"El criminal más buscado y peligroso de Ponyville es hallado muerto"

"El peligroso criminal apodado como Cold Blood es hallado difunto entre los matorrales. Lo curioso es que le quitaron toda la carne de los flancos hasta el hueso, de modo que se quedó sin Cutie Mark".

Todo lo pueblo entró en una polémica tremebunda. Muchos defendían al pony que hubiere realizado esta acción por haber acabado con la vida de un peligroso criminal; otros en cambio tachaba el acto de innecesario, exagerado y hasta algo malo. Las noticias se extendieron hasta otras regiones de Equestria: Canterlot, Manehattan, The Pegasus, y hasta el Imperio de Cristal se había enterado. Muy raras eran las veces que un pony realizaba actos tan sangrientos como los de este delincuente. Sin embargo mucho más raro fue descubrir que alguien más sádico y más peligroso estaba viviendo entre ellos.

Los forenses descubrieron,ademas de la fisura en el cráneo, variedad de sustancias en el cuerpo. Identificaron algunas básicas que servían para dormir a la gente; sin embargo muchas otras sustancias resultaron desconocidas. Los expertos dedujeron que intentaron alguna clase de brujería en el, una brujería relacionada a su cutie mark. Estos resultados quedaron en secreto para no infundir el pánico en el Reino. Solo la familia real tuvo derecho a enterarse con la promesa de no compartir con nadie la información.

Casa de los Apple...

Aunque fuera sábado, Applebloom seguía con sus rutinas matinales; fue despertada por los rayos del sol que entraron por la ventana. Extendió sus brazos seguido de bostezar, se levantó de la cama y dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes. Una vez abajo estaba lista para desayunar sus cereales con leche de cada mañana. Por desgracia para su desayuno, algo azotó la puerta. Ella movió a un lado el plato y salió a ver de que se trataba; caminó sobre el piso reluciente gracias a la limpieza de la noche anterior. Cuando la abrió pudo ver que a sus pies estaba el periódico de todas las mañanas. Lo levantó, cerro la puerta y fue a la mesa para echarle un vistazo... Su crimen estaba en primera plana.

_\- Cuanto revuelo hemos causado. Les dije a las chicas que debíamos esconderlo bien - dijo sin interés - Ojalá esto no interfiera en nuestros planes para esta noche._

_*Aunque... Si estas noticias son tan impactantes ¿Podrían llegar a Sweet Apple Orchard? No, ese lugar esta muy aislado. Lo que debe preocuparme es que la policía nos atrape, pero eso no es posible; tuvimos cuidado con toda evidencia y huellas cuando nos deshicimos de él. Pero si las noticias son tan impactantes, podrían entrar en el caso detectives profesionales... Y peor aún, la princesa Luna puede entrar a los sueños de todos los ponis del pueblo. Aunque según lo que se, para eso deberían ser pesadillas, y yo no siento culpa por algo tan absurdo como lo que hice pero... Las chicas... Debo hacer algo para que duerman bien esta noche o podríamos ser atrapadas... Ya sé.*_

Y se sentó a leer. Siempre había mostrado dedicación para estudiar e investigar. Para experimentar con alquimia tal como le enseño Zecora. Pero esta vez era diferente; necesitaba saber sobre medicamentos, sustancias, y pociones. Necesitaba saber para ayudar a sus amigas ; y por otro lado, para avanzar con su nuevo objetivo en tantos años...

**El cual era...**

**†**

Esa tarde en el Castillo de la Amistad:

_\- Ay no es para tanto - dijo Rainbow - Equestria ha enfrentado problemas mucho más grandes._

_\- Pero ninguno tan enfermizo como este en años - dijo Rarity._

_\- Rainbow dash, creo que tiene razón. No nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados mientras alguien haga estas cosas - dijo Spike._

_\- En primera ya dejaron que alguien cometa esto delitos: el mismo Cold Blood. En segunda, no sabemos si este nuevo asesino, o no se que sea, volverá a atacar._

_\- Chicas vamos a calmarlos. Rainbow tiene razón en algo, y es que dejamos correr libre a Cold Blood en el pueblo. Pero no podemos cometer ese error otra vez y dejar que alguien asesine por su cuenta, así que, si vuelve a atacar lo investigaremos más a fondo. Por ahora pensemos en una forma de disminuir el pánico en el reino._

Rarity logró mantener la calma mientras debatía con sus amigas; pero en el fondo se sentía contrariada. Sintió un pequeño bienestar al saber que el poni que le quitó la vida a sus padres ha sido asesinado por alguien. Pero esa sensación fue de inmediato seguida por culpa; la culpa de sentirse bien por un homicidio.

Como lo recomendó Twilight, dejaron de hablar sobre el atacante en si mismo, y pensaron en varias maneras de que el Reino dejase de pensar en un poni mucho peor que el anterior.

-_ Ojalá Applejack vuelva pronto - dijo Fluttershy._

†

**Cayó la noche:**

Diamond Tiara se preparó para su sueño de belleza, como era de costumbre, a las 10. Sus padres ya se habían ido a dormir y la casa estaba a oscuras; en total silencio. Una vez que se puso su antifaz para dormir, se entregó al Reino de los sueños. En ellos era alabada como una reina por los ciudadanos; y en otro momentos se reia de las "flanco en blanco" como ella las llamaba. Apareció en sus pezuñas una bolsa de caramelos; sin quejarse comenzó a comerlos, pero la bolsa era muy ruidosa, tanto que la oía muy profundamente en su cabeza. Las flanco en blanco frente a ella empezaron a hablarle: "más cuidado" "Deja de hablar" Decían. El sueño dejó de tener sentido, todo se puso negro.

En la casa club de las Crudaders, Diamond Tiara estaba atada, amordazada, con los ojos cubiertos, y las orejas tapadas con orejeras. Eventualmente despertó, se veía sin orientación; comenzó a retorserse de un lado a otro. Applebloom levantó una jeringa, le quitó la tapa, introdujo una sustancia en su interior y con cuidado se la inyectó a la poni capturada, para luego limpiarla con un algodón con alcohol. En unos segundos dejó de moverse.

_\- ¿Qué era eso? - preguntó Scootaloo_

_\- Un sedante muy fuerte._

_\- ¿Y por qué se lo pusiste con tanta delicadeza?_

_\- Si lo hago mal podría infectarse. Y no queremos matarla ¿O si?_

_\- Chicas... ¿Seguras de que esto es correcto? - preguntó Sweety Bell preocupada._

Applebloom sabía que Sweety Bell tendría sus dudas a la hora de ejecutar sus planes. Y para esa situación estaba preparada, tenía el recurso perfecto a su lado. Sobre todo, Applebloom sabía...

_\- Sweety Bell, no me preguntes eso a mí, preguntemosle a Scootaloo: Scoot; Muchos ponis presumen con sus Cutie mark, se creen más que otros, alcanzan metas mucho más altas que potrillas como nosotras. Alguien debe nivelar las cosas, y para ello... Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios y poder avanzar; romper algunos huevos para hacer un postre. Y que mejor que hacer un pequeño experimento en la poni más desagradable del pueblo... Ella no importa... Entonces ¿Esto te parece correcto?_

Scootaloo observó sus alas; observó a Diamond; observó su costado.

_\- Si, da igual - dijo con la mirada fija en su rehen._

_\- ¿Ves? - le dijo Applebloom a Sweety Bell._

_\- Entonces... Las apoyaré_

Applebloom sabía que Sweety Bell seguiría a Scootaloo hasta el fin del mundo.

La poni del moño rojo sonrió por primera vez en días:

_\- ¿Oiste eso Tiara? - le levantó una de las orejeras para susurrarle al oído - te vamos a hacer daño._

Scootaloo no sentía ganas de acercarse a esa poni, pero entonces recordó todo lo que le había hecho pasar durante su infancia y adolescencia.

_*El deseo de la venganza finalmente floreció* pensó Applebloom al verla._

Durante las próximas horas una lluvia de gloriosa sangre recorrió el piso de la casa. Cada gota sirvió para el deleite de dos ponis que ansiaban la venganza durante toda su vida; el sedante no pudo callar los bellísimos gritos ahogados de la horrible poni. El cuchillo en las manos de Scootaloo era tan cuidadosamente clavado en el flanco de su enemiga, tan preciso en el corte, que la tentación la sobrepasó y se tomó algunas de las gotas que fluían con elegancia en el filo. Sweety Bell marcaba con agujas la línea en la que iban a cortar la carne, se sintió tan insegura al principio; pero pronto se entregó al placer de perforar el flanco de la poni a la que tanto odio le había guardado en todos estos años.

Applebloom, sin embargo no mostró emoción alguna en su controversial acto. Sus amigas sentían odio, deseo de venganza, pero ella, solo buscaba la satisfacción de acabar una tarea. Tal como le había enseñado su hermana:

_"Debes ser una poni muy dedicada a tu trabajo"_

El cual era...

Al finalizar el acto, Diamond Tiara seguía viva; por alguna razón solo estaba desmayada; seguía respirando a pesar de el terrible daño y pérdida de sangre en su flanco. Su Cutie Mark había desaparecido completamente debido a que ya no tenía el muslo suficiente como para albergar una.

Scootaloo y Sweety Bell querían terminar el trabajo: Acabar con su vida al igual que con aquel poni del día anterior. Sin embargo su líder decidió que debían llevarla de vuelta a su casa. Las dos, de mala gana, aceptaron.

**Al día siguiente:**

Los paramédicos llegaron para subir a la jovencita a la ambulancia, mientras sus padres estaban devastados. Flitchy Rich habló:

_\- Mi hija... mi hijita - dijo con un pequeño llanto._

En la casa de la granja, las Cutie mark Crusaders hablaban sobre su situación.

_\- Chicas ¿Tomaron la bebida que les dije?_

_\- Si lo hicimos Applebloom - dijo Scootaloo fastidiada_

_\- Muy bien. Es importante que tomen esa sustancia cada noche antes de dormir para tener sueños felices. De lo contrario la Princesa Luna podría algún día descubrirnos. Y saben que no aprobarían este tipo de cosas._

_\- Lo entendemos. Ahora explicamos bien ¿Que pretendes con todo esto?_

Creí que ya lo había explicado. Verán:

_-Toda la vida, los ponis del pueblo nos han tratado como un cero a la izquierda. Cada ves que ayudabamos a un potro a obtener su cutie mark, se iba para siempre, y comenzaba a vernos como algo inferior. Hemos ayudado a resolver conflictos importantes en Equestria y de todos modos, los demás hablaban mal de nosotras a nuestras espaldas. Ustedes sufrieron más que yo incluso, fueron víctimas de abusos por parte de Diamond quien nos presumía su "hermosa" mark, pero ella era sólo la punta del iceberg. Hay muchos más ponis allá afuera que abusan de su cutie mark para hacer sentir mal a otros. Starlight estuvo cerca de entenderlo, pero no llegó a darse cuenta del todo. Piénsenlo: La increíble habilidad de vuelo de Rainbow dada por su mark te destruyó Scoot, y el talento asesino de Cold Blood, ya sabemos lo que hizo. Es por esa y muchas razones más que ahora tenemos una tarea importante en este pueblo._

La cual es...

Quitarle su Cutie Mark a quien no sea digno de ella.

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencia:

__Tus villanos favoritos la pasarán mal._

__Habrá cierto nivel de gore._

__Esta obra pretende ser cruda._

**Capítulo 3: El Purgador**

**๑ೋೋ๑**

Cuando Applejack regresó a Ponyville, no esperaba descubrir problemas tan crudos en el pueblo. El violento ladrón y asesino Cold Blood, que rondaba las calles por las noches, apareció muerto en los matorrales sin flancos. Se sorprendió al enterarse de que alguien mas peligroso y sádico que él existía en el pueblo.

Sin embargo, el no era la única víctima de este horrible acto. La potrilla Diamond Tiara fue hallada al día siguiente sin flancos en los que pudiere albergar una cutie mark. Este suceso desencadenó una serie de paranoias que alcanzaron a difundirse en todo el reino, mucho más alarmantes que las de la víctima anterior.

Pero la pesadilla no estaba ni cerca de acabar, para nada. Al día consiguiente otro poni fue hallado en terribles condiciones debido al violento y a su vez cuidadoso arranque de cutie mark. Se la arrebataron desde la raíz; desde lo más profundo de la piel y la carne; hirieron regiones subcutáneas que jamás llegarían a recuperarse. Y faltaba mas.

Al día siguiente ocurrió lo mismo a otra poni, y al siguiente de nuevo, y al siguiente; el hospital albergaba alrededor de 15 o 20 pacientes en la misma situación. Los médicos, enfermeros y todo el equipo que consiguiesen en el campo de la salud intentaban ayudar a recuperarse en lo posible a las víctimas mientras investigaban la extraña condición en la que se encontraban.

Los descubrimientos fueron de lo más extraños: lo primero que identificaron fueron sedantes y sustancias básicas para dormir en el cuerpo de los pacientes. Pero el resto de las sustancias insertas en sus cuerpos eran desconocidas, y se veían muy experimentales. Llegaron a pensar que el propósito de tales químicos era regenerar el tejido muscular, venoso y cutáneo, es decir regenerar las graves heridas en sus propias víctimas.

_\- Esto está mal, debemos detenerlo cueste lo que cueste - dijo la granjera a sus amigas._

_\- Cierto. Nuestro pueblo nos necesita - dijo Twilight - Las últimas dos noches se detuvo pero ahora, muchos delincuentes están saliendo a las calles a robar y atacar ponis por que se sienten inspirados por este terrorista._

Alguien toca la puerta:

_\- Spike ¿Podrías ir a ver quien es?_

El joven dragón corre a la puerta y la abre levemente para revisar quien está detrás. Se trata de Applebloom con su típico moño, quien le sonríe a Spike.

_\- Hola ¿Puedo pasar? - le pregunta. El no llega a responder._

_\- ¿Applebloom? Déjala entrar Spike - dijo Twilight, a lo que el dragón abre las puertas._

_\- Hermanita, creo que no deberías estar aquí._

_\- Vine por que... Quiero ayudarlas; es obvio que ustedes se encargarán de investigar y detener estos crímenes y por eso vine con ustedes._

_\- No, por favor - dijo su hermana._

_\- Applejack, se que te preocupas por mi, pero de verdad quiero hacer algo para detener esta situación. No podría vivir conmigo misma si me quedo de patas cruzadas mientras alguien hace estas cosas._

_\- Nos sería muy útil su ayuda - dijo Twilight a la granjera._

A Applejack le preocupaba la idea de involucrar a Applebloom en el caso, pero eventualmente acabó aceptando.

De pronto una carta roja es enviada por medio de las flamas de Spike. Twilight asume que es muy urgente y la lee en voz alta:

"Twilight, ha ocurrido algo muy extraño. Grogar ha desaparecido del Tártaro en el que lo encerramos hace tiempo; Tirek y Cozy Glow están ahí todavía pero inconscientes. Espero tu respuesta.

Celestia"

_\- No puede ser... Spike ¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo le recuperamos la campana a Grogar y la guardamos abajo en las mazmorras? Ve a ver si sigue ahí._

_\- Sí_

_\- ¡Lo sabía! El esta detrás de estos ataques! - dijo Rainbow._

_\- Todavía no sabemos si fue él - dijo Pinkie Pie._

_\- Eso no importa. Nosotras tenemos que ir con Celestia para buscar a Grogar antes de que haga algo peligroso._

_\- ¡No está la campana! - dijo agitado el dragón._

_Entonces una carta Rosa llega por medio de Spike, proveniente del Imperio de Cristal._

_" Twilight, Tia y ustedes deben venir ahora"_

[•••]

El cuerpo frío de Grogar cuelga sobre el corazón de Cristal, a la vista de todos los impactados ponis. En sus flancos habían marcado sobre su piel tildes de aprobación. A un lado estaban los restos destrozados de su campana; y sobre él, escrito en el techo con sangre estaban las siguientes palabras:

"Villanos y delincuentes sufrirán el mismo destino"

Nadie sabia como usar la campana, pero quien la haya robado la usó como llave al Tártaro para hacerle eso al caprino. Quedó destruida en el proceso.

Las princesas no pudieron evitar que la prensa esparciera la noticia y las fotografías por todo el Reino en cuestión de horas.

Nadie podía creerlo, el más grande y poderoso de los villanos siendo tratado como basura, humillado, colgado frente a todos en una evidente y sádica amenaza a todo aquel que cometiera algún crimen.

El resultado fue sorprendente; a partir del día siguiente nadie volvió a cometer un delito en ninguna parte del reino... Nadie excepto el mismo perpetrador, esta vez en contra de dos unicornios gemelos muy conocidos.

El Reino ecuestre no tardó en ponerle un apodo a este criminal.

A partir de ahora, el único villano de Equestria será El Purgador de Cutie Marks.

**...Tres Años después...**

_\- ¿Ya están todos reunidos? - Preguntó Rainbow._

_\- Así es señora - le dijo un guardia real._

Frente a las mane, Starlight, Discord, Celestia, Luna, Spike y Applebloom se encontraban encadenados viejos enemigos con expresión de molestia. Chrysalis la reina de los cambiantes; King Sombra el dictador; Tirek el minotauro rojo y Cozy Glow la joven manipuladora.

Por alguna razón Applebloom se sostuvo el moño.

_\- Vamos a ser honestas con ustedes - comenzó Applejack - Necesitamos ayuda con esta situación. Discord ha estado muy ocupado en su mundo, Luna no puede rastrear al responsable en los sueños. Y como si fuera poco, cada pista que hallamos en estos años que parecía acercarnos al Purgador, resultó ser falsa o desapareció. Hemos interrogado sospechosos, hemos hecho análisis de adn, y hasta hemos encerrado a muchos inocentes por precaución. Pero no podemos con esto._

_\- Parece que la magia de la amistad no podrá salvarnos esta vez - dijo Tirek de brazos cruzados._

_\- Las ayudaremos pero si nos liberan - dijo Chrysalis, y King sombra asintió con una sonrisa._

_\- Querida, no pareces en condiciones de pedir eso ahora - dijo Discord._

_\- ...Lo haremos - dijo Twilight._

_\- Pero solo pórtense bien - dijo Fluttershy_

Rainbow fue la primera en negarse a esa petición, pero rápidamente la convencieron. Los villanos empezaron a elaborar el plan para atrapar al Purgador de Cutie Marks, todos en la sala debatían sobre la manera más adecuada de usar sus habilidades para acorralar al terrorista mientras Applebloom grababa cada palabra en su memoria.

_*Scootaloo, Sweety Bell... Prepárense, por que esta noche acabaremos con todos nuestros obstáculos"_

**Y así, llegamos a esta noche...**

Apenas se esconde el sol, los pueblerinos de Ponyville cierran sus puertas y ventanas, esperando con suerte no ser las siguientes víctimas del Purgador de Cutie Marks. Todo queda en un tranquilo silencio.

Pasada la medianoche, bajo una luna llena, una poni cualquiera se pasea por las calles del pueblo silbando con naturaleza. Camina sin cuidado de hacer ruidos con sus patas y con los ojos cerrados demostrando mucha relajación.

De pronto se oye una voz borrosa; una sombra aparece a lo lejos, acercándose mientras repite "cutie maaarks" Con un cuchillo a la vista y una capa negra encima.

La poni al verlo, se transforma en un gran león y ruge con todas sus fuerzas.

_\- Roaaaargh!_

_\- Es la señal - dice Twilight desde su castillo a todo el equipo detrás de ella._

_\- Entonces vamos - dice Luna._

_\- Discord ahora - dice Cozy Glow._

El mencionado chasquea sus dedos y todos se transportan junto al leon, que revela su forma de Chrysalis.

Sombra crea grandes cristales oscuros desde el suelo formando una pared detrás del extraño de la capa y cuchillo. De esta manera logran acorralarlo y el temblor de los cristales lo hace caer al suelo.

Applebloom saca una linterna y alumbra al extraño. Crysalis y Luna se acercan desmesuradamente al sujeto, Discord también quiere ir a ver de quien se trata.

_\- Discord no - dice Applebloom sujetándole la mano._

_\- Que pas..._

Luna y Chrysalis le quitan la capa al sujeto revelando un maniquí con ruedas, y una grabadora que repite "Cutie maarks". En el pecho tiene explosivos listos para detonar sin que ninguna de las dos pueda reaccionar a tiempo.

**¡ !**

_\- ¡Luna! - grita Celestia para ir a socorrerla._

_\- Están vivas, pero sus heridas son graves - dice Twilight mientras la revisa._

_\- ¿Cómo supiste que eso iba a pasar? - le pregunta Discord a Applebloom._

_\- Tuve un mal presentimiento - responde._

_\- Chicos ¿Qué es eso? - dice Rainbow._

Un pony con una capa muy parecida a la anterior pasa por las cercanías a toda velocidad sobre lo que parece ser un monopatín, hasta desaparecer entre los árboles.

_\- ¡Fue en dirección a la escuela de la amistad!_

_\- Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy; ustedes tres lleven a Luna y Chrysalis a un lugar seguro. El resto iremos a atraparlo de una vez por todas - Dice Twilight._

_\- Bien dicho. Andando Discord - dice Rainbow._

**¡ !**

El draconequs de un chasquido se transporta a la entrada de la escuela junto con Spike, Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Celestia, Sombra, Tirek y Cozy Glow.

Twilight abre cuidadosamente la puerta de par en par, para así entrar a la Sala principal. El edificio está en total silencio, y la sala es iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna que entra por las ventanas.

Applebloom prende su linterna, y Twilight enciende los faros colgantes con el fin de iluminar más el lugar. Pero para su sorpresa hay unas palabras en la pared de enfrente escritas con lo que parece ser sangre:

"El dragón es el siguiente"

Spike tragó en seco, pero se incorporó de inmediato. Demostró su valor, sacó el pecho, caminó hacia el frente.

_\- Spike, te tienen en la mira. No sabemos de que es capaz este enemigo. Lamento esto._

La pony lavanda utilizó su magia para transportar al dragón lo más lejos posible. Podría estar en Canterlot, en tierra Kirin, pero muy lejos.

_\- Applebloom debes irte también. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de los peligroso que esto es para que estés aquí - dice Applejack._

_\- Yo... Okey. Creo que es verdad; cuídense mucho por favor - dice para salir del establecimiento._

_*No pensé que fuera tan fácil separarme de ellos, espero que tengan listas las reliquias* piensa mientras se aleja._

_\- Recuerden que el plan es mantenernos juntos, no se separen - dice Celestia._

_\- Solo hay un rey aquí - le dice Sombra._

Por una de las ventanas se alcanza a ver que en techo de otra sala hay fuegos artificiales. Son de color naranja y forman palabras :

"No hay mayor bufón que el Señor del Caos"

_\- Eso me ofende mucho._

_\- Discord no caigas en sus juegos - dice Starlight._

_\- Miren, esto se volvió ridículo. Es obvio que el Dios del Caos no puede ser vencido por un Rey, mucho menos por un pueblerino cualquiera tratando de montar un chiste de mal gusto en el Reino. Yo puedo encargarme solo de este aficionado - dice para transportarse al lugar desde donde salió el mensaje._

_\- Voy a traerlo - dice Starlight y desaparece._

_\- ¡No! Oush. Bien, nadie más se separe a partir de ahora - dice Twilight. Pero alguien más falta._

_\- Sombra no está - dice Cozy Glow._

_\- Inmaduros - dice Tirek._

_\- Muchachos, depende de nosotros atrapar al Purgador antes de que lastime a alguien más ¿Están conmigo o no? - dice Rainbow._

_\- Si - dicen todos y comienzan a elaborar un nuevo plan._

Celestia solo presta atención, pero por un pasillo conjunto pasa alguien con pelaje azul y una cutie mark de luna.

_\- ¿Luna? ¡Luna! - dice para correr desesperadamente tras el poni que vio en la oscuridad, que se perdió en algunos de los pasillos sin que Celestia pudiera encontrarlo. Sin darse cuenta se separó de los otros._

**[•••]**

Discord acaba de llegar al aula en la que le enviaron la ofensa. El techo está roto y se puede ver el cielo nocturno, sin embargo lo que le llama la atención es la presencia de seis objetos distribuidos a lo ancho del salón. Poco a poco comienzan a brillar.

_\- ¡Discord sal de ahí ahora! - dice Starlight desde la puerta._

Pero era tarde, se activaron y lo atraparon en el centro. Discord sintió una presión en todo su cuerpo, intentó salirse pero ningún hechizo lo pudo ayudar. El dolor era cada vez más agudo hasta que empezó a soltar quejidos y cerró los ojos de dolor.

_\- Tranquilo solo... Solo debo quitar uno y... - dijo cerca de remover el escudo._

Antes de que pudiera salvar a su amigo, el misterioso pony de la capa negra la empujó desde atrás con mucha fuerza para que quedara atrapada en el vórtice junto al draconequs. El poni de la capa se fue rápidamente del lugar.

**[•••]**

Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Tirek y Cozy Glow siguen juntos:

_\- Escuchen, voy a salir por esa ventana, voy a subir un poco y les diré si veo algo. Mantenganse a salvo por favor. - dice Rainbow._

_\- Muy bien pero con cuidado - Dice Twilight._

Rainbow Dash vuela por la ventana y se eleva prestando atención a su entorno. No hay nada que le llame la atención, hasta que sube lo suficiente como para notar una luz azul que parpadea desde un aula con el techo destruido.

_\- ¡Encon... - iba a hablar, pero el grito llama la atención y es golpeada con una gran roca desde un lado, acaba cayendo muy lejos del grupo. No pudo separarse ni volar debido a que el impacto la dejó aturdida._

_\- ¿Escucharon? - pregunta Applejack, se acerca a la ventana - No está, Rainbow no está._

_\- ¿Es enserio? - dice Cozy - ya basta, creo saber quién... No importa, sigamos el plan por ahora. Solo quedamos nosotros cuatro, no podemos fallar._

**[•••]**

Rainbow cae en uno de los pequeños jardines en los rincones de la escuela, y junto a ella la roca que la golpeó. De a poco recupera el conocimiento mientras se soba la cabeza.

_\- ¿Qué... Pasó?_

_\- Lo sabía, era obvio que una simple piedra desde una catapulta era incapaz de matarte, si que eres asombrosa - dice la pony encapuchada._

_\- Esa voz... No puede ser - dice Rainbow con pesar._

Scootaloo se quita la capucha mostrando sus ojeras, su rostro lleno de odio hacia la pony que la abandonó cuando más la necesitaba. Con una pata delantera sostiene un bate con clavo sobre su hombro.

_\- Yo solamente quería ser como tú Rainbow... ¿Y qué fue lo que me dijiste? Que me valla al circo, que deje de hablarte, que deje de buscarte, que no podría ni repartir agua a los Wonderbolts. Vaya elemento de la lealtad que abandona a quienes están a su alrededor solo para sentirse bien consigo misma. Me sentí tan mal por eso, me hiciste sentir tan mal conmigo... Ahora vas a desaparecer, por que eres miserable, te demostraré lo patética que eres._

_\- Scoot, espera. Dejame decirte algo._

_\- No me digas así! - dice lanzándose furiosamente a ella con su arma._

Las pegaso cian esquiva con dificultad las embestidas de su atacante. El golpe anterior la dejó muy desorientada; para su mala suerte tropieza y se cae al suelo.

_\- Lo lamento! - dice Rainbow - no debí tratarte así, perdóname por favor._

_\- Claro, ahora lo dices para salvarte el pellejo._

Scootaloo golpea a Rainbow en el hombro, haciéndole una herida de gravedad con el clavo; seguido la golpea en la cabeza, le hiere una parte del cráneo; el siguiente golpe le da en el rostro, el siguiente en el pecho, en el estómago, en varias otras partes del cuerpo. Toda la ira de la pegaso naranja, que acumuló durante tantos años, se suelta en una lluvia de mortales golpes.

Scootaloo llora, grita mientras golpea sin piedad a la que antes consideraba su hermana. Continúa así durante unos minutos.

Eventualmente se cansa, su respiración está agitada y se encorva por el cansancio.

_\- Solo te disculpabas para salvarte._

_\- Scootaloo... Agh.. - dice Rainbow en el suelo, luchando por respirar. Su propia sangre casi la ahoga - Te equivocas... Te estuve buscando todos estos años, pero desapareciste. Quería decirte que lamento lo que dije, fue el peor error que cometí en mi vida._

_\- cállate_

_\- Fue lo más imbécil que pude haber hecho. Por eso..._

_\- Cállate._

_\- Debo decir que eres asombrosa._

_\- CALLATE! - dice y da un último golpe muy fuerte._

_\- ...Serias mejor Wonderbolt que yo._

Tras decir eso, su sonrisa de desvanece, sus pupilas se dilatan, su agitada respiración se detiene.

Scootaloo deja caer su arma al suelo, y se hecha a llorar mientras se agarra la cabeza.

**[•••]**

Celestia ve de nuevo esa figura similar a su hermana. Durante un largo rato la ha estado buscando para asegurarse de que no fuera su hermana poseída. Pensaba en seguir el plan y quedarse con el grupo, pero no podía dejar a su hermana de nuevo, sin importar lo que estuviera ocurriendo.

_\- Luna ¿Eres tú? Creo que fue mala idea separarme. No se donde están los demás_

Escucha un ruido detrás, lo que la asusta un poco; decide correr. Los pasillos son espaciosos pero oscuros, es por eso que utiliza su cuerno para iluminar el lugar. Pero choca con alguien.

_\- ¿Celestia?_

_\- ¿Sombra?_

_\- Que bueno que nos encontramos._

_\- Yo creo que es demasiada coincidencia._

_\- ¿Dices que el Purgador quería que nos crucemos? Creo que la visión de mi hermana me condujo a donde estabas._

_\- Mejor vayámonos de aquí._

**[•••]**

Applebloom camina sigilosamente en los pasillos de la escuela, dirigiéndose a un lugar premeditado. Se detiene junto a un par de puertas de madera, las abre y entra al oscuro lugar.

_\- Sweety Bell ¿Estas ahí?_

_\- Aquí estoy - dice la mencionada con una capa azul y una falsa cutie mark de luna._

_\- ¿Reuniste a Celestia y a Sombra?_

_\- Ya lo hice, y tengo la pintura y el cable listos._

_\- Recuerda que si algo sale mal, voy a agitar la linterna y ya sabes que hacer. Voy a traer a Tirek, tu trae a Celestia y a Sombra._

Dicho esto, Applebloom sale a buscar al minotauro rojo pasillo por pasillo. En el camino logra ver al rey y a la princesa, los evita y pasa de largo para seguir caminando hacia su objetivo.

A través de una ventana logra divisar a Tirek y Cozy Glow a un par de salas de distancia. Se acerca a ellos y los sorprende. Pero más se sorprende ella de que Applejack y Twilight esten en el grupo todavía.

_\- Applebloom ¿¡ Qué Diablos estas haciendo aquí !?_

Cozy mira a la recién llegada con los ojos entrecerrados.

_\- Es que yo... ¡ No podía dejarte hacer esto mientras me escondía! - dice con angustia - Tengo 18 años, soy una poni adulta, no puedo dejarte todo a tí como siempre..._

_\- Hermanita..._

_\- He visto al Purgador... ¡ Los ví y son dos! - dice dejando a todos con la boca abierta - son verdes y tienen rayas rojas extrañas, uno es alto y el otro tiene ojos verdes._

_\- ¡ Pues llevanos al lugar donde los viste! - dice Tirek._

_\- ¿Están seguros?_

_\- Si! Recuerdas el plan Tirek? - dice Twilight._

_\- Era por aquí, síganme._

Luego de correr durante unos minutos, los cuatro llegan al lugar al que Applebloom los guió. Hacen silencio para intentar escuchar algo, pero no se oye ningún ruido.

Hasta que una cerradura chirria en una de las puertas de esa sala. Alguien intenta abrirla desde el otro lado, pero se detiene.

Del otro lado Sweety Bell con la capa azul y falsa cutie mark llama la atención moviendo la manija. Por la izquierda se acerca Celestia junto a Sombra y ella se ocultó en la bodega que tenia detrás. Los dos llegan frente a la bodega y están a punto de abrir la puerta. Pero de pronto, una lluvia de pintura verde los baña desde arriba, seguida de pintura naranja sin que puedan reaccionar.

Cierran los ojos como reflejo, y Sweety Bell sale para empujarlos a ambos por la puerta de enfrente sin ser vista.

Rompen la frágil entrada hacia el lugar en el que estaba el grupo, que se alarma al verlos. Pero rápidamente reaccionan.

_\- Aargh! - dice Sombra_

_\- Son ellos! - grita Applebloom._

_\- Tirek ahora! - dice Twilight._

El susodicho sin pensarlo dos veces les absorbe la magia lo más rápido posible, en un segundo se desmayan y caen al suelo. El minotauro aumenta de tamaño un par de metros casi tocando el techo con los cuernos.

Applebloom parece emocionarse, repite "se acabó" al lado de Twilight mientras agita la linterna. Pero Cozy Glow la mira mal y dice:

_\- No... ¡Eres tú! Eres la Purgadora de Cutie Marks, nos has estado mintiendo - con gesto de hostigamiento. Applebloom la mira consternada mientras se sujeta el moño._

_\- ¡No te le acerques a mi hermana! - Dice Applejack._

_\- Cozy - dice Tirek tocándole el hombro - van a liberarnos y podremos tener una vida normal. No lo arruines con tus locuras de sociópata._

Todos se sorprenden de lo que dice Tirek. Palabras humildes y fuertes viniendo del antiguo villano.

Pero no hay tiempo de responder: un estruendo se escucha en toda la escuela; las paredes, el piso y el techo comienzan a agrietarse y a desmoronarse. Toda la estructura sobre ellos se cae. Twilight no puede teletransportar a todos y opta por manifestar un gran escudo protector.

El piso en el que están parados se destruye, ni si quiera Tirek logra reaccionar a la caída, llegan al sótano, peor aún terminan en una zona más abajo del sótano, en donde están las tuberías de agua, y está el subsuelo en el que se apoyan los cimientos de la escuela. Allí las tuberías ahora rotas dejan caer chorros de agua sobre los escombros perdiéndose bajo tierra.

**[•••]**

Scootaloo y Sweety Bell se encuentran en un lugar establecido.

_\- Parece que ya derribaste las columnas con ese horrible cable._

_\- Si, pero sabes... Ya no quiero hacer esto._

Dice Sweety Bell agachado la cabeza con las orejas bajas. Se espera un regaño por parte de su amiga.

_\- Oye, escúchame - dice llamando su atención - Tienes toda la razón, no deberíamos seguir con esta masacre._

_\- ¿De qué hablas?_

_\- Hablo de que hay que dejar todo esto. Tenemos mayoría de edad Sweety Bell. Hay que huir del pueblo, podemos ir a donde queramos, sabemos muy bien como cuidarnos. Ya no quiero pensar en Rainbow ni en nada más..._

_\- Scoot..._

_\- Por ahora sigamos el plan, luego, huyamos. Sin mirar atrás._

_\- ...Contigo iré hasta el fin del mundo - dice mientras ambas se miran, y se abrazan._

**[•••]**

El grupo de cinco está vivo pero separados ahí abajo. Al parecer el escudo los protegió de ser aplastados.

Tirek se levanta, lleno de ira por haber sido víctima de una trampa tan arcaica.

_\- ¡ Aaargh! ¡Voy a encontrar a esos Purgadores y los mataré! - dice y sale del Gran agujero dejando sola a Applebloom, quien no intenta detenerlo. En cambio grita._

_\- ¡Applejack! ¡Twilight! ¿Me escuchan?_

_\- Aquí estamos terroncito, pero Twilight esta inconsciente! - grita Applejack desde algún lugar._

Detrás de una gran pared de escombros el camino hacia el otro lado del pasadizo esta bloqueado. Allí están Applejack y Twilight.

_\- Applejack, deben reunirse con los demás._

_\- ¡Lo haré pero tú te quedas ahí mismo! Te escondes ¿Me oíste?_

_\- ¡Lo haré! Todo sale bien - susurra la pony amarilla. Apunta su linterna hacia arriba haciendo señales que su hermana no podrá ver desde su lugar._

Arriba, se asoma una pony anaranjada de melena morada; se trata de Scootaloo. Ella baja fácilmente por los escombros y hierros laterales del enorme hoyo.

_\- Tú plan es increíble - dice Scoot._

_\- Tuve que recurrir al plan B e improvisar. Ahora dime ¿Discord esta donde y como acordamos?_

_\- Si, y también tuve que atrapar a Starlight. Pero no entiendo para qué los necesitas._

_\- Es por eso que no la ví. Pero hay un problema, Cozy nos descubrió y les dijo a Twilight a mi hermana y a Tirek que todo es por nosotras._

_\- ¿Y qué hacemos?_

_\- Si es necesario mata a Applejack, ya que Twilight esta inconsciente._

_\- ¿A tú hermana?_

_\- Si ¿Cual es el problema?_

_\- Applebloom, creo que hay que acabar con todo esto. Deberíamos entregarnos._

_\- ¿Cómo? Claro que no. Scootaloo, esto es algo que sabemos hacer muy bien, que además nos traerá mucha dicha. Por fin te vengaste de Rainbow, lo veo en tu mirada, eso fue algo bueno, se lo merecía. Ella y muchos otros ponis. Piénsalo bien, este es el verdadero propósito que tanto hemos buscado... Este es el final de nuestra búsqueda._

_\- ...Bien, buscaré a Applejack mientras vas con Discord - dice y sale._

_*Será mejor que dejes tus dudas a un lado si vas a trabajar conmigo. No amenacé con matarte por que solo habría herido tu ego, y me hubieras llevado la contra. Cuidate por que la única razón por la que estas viva ahora es para tener a Sweety Bell también de mi lado._

_\- Sabía que eras tú - dice una pegaso detrás de ella - y sé lo que estas pensando._

La pony del moño rojo se da la vuelta con tranquilidad para encontrarse con una joven de su misma edad. Una pony que también lleva un adorno en la cabeza, que es igual de manipuladora.

_\- Cozy Glow, fuiste lista no obstante, también muy lenta._

_\- Has asesinado a muchos ponis Applebloom, has llevado a muchos al hospital y has obligado a todos los que están en esta escuela a matar y matarse entre ellos. La princesa Celestia y el Rey Sombra están debilitados y perdidos entre los escombros. Es impresionante, pero ahora ya no debo aprobar estas cosas._

Se ponen frente a frente caminando en círculos, preparadas para cualquier movimiento de la otra mientras hablan.

_\- Entiendo, te reformaste al igual que Tirek. Es una pena, te iba a proponer que trabajes para mí pero ya no lo harás. Ahora que sabes la verdad no me queda otra opción más que matarte, para que no les digas a mi hermana._

_\- Tú habrías sido la que trabaje para mí - dice con una sonrisa._

Cozy Glow corre hacia su adversaria quien se sostiene el moño. Ambas caen al suelo mojado y Applebloom le muerde el cuello dejándole una fea herida. La pegaso le tira el pelo para darle un fuerte golpe en el ojo. El agua hace caer pintura amarilla del flanco de la Apple.

La terrestre logra zafarse del agarre y con sus patas le aprieta el cuello con fuerza. Cozy hace lo mismo con más fuerza aún, en clara desventaja debido a la mordida anterior, pero no cede. En los intentos de extrangularse comienzan a girar en el suelo una sobre la otra. Sus rostros furiosos se ponen de un color entre rojo y morado.

Cozy pierde levemente el conocimiento debido a la sangre que sale de su cuello y por ende no le llega a la cabeza. La falta de fuerzas le obliga a soltar a su enemiga quien comienza a respirar agitadamente recuperando su color de piel amarillo.

La terrestre se pone de pie dejando ver una cutie mark en su costado, y sin cuidado alguno lanza a la inconsciente Cozy Glow a un lado.

_\- Applebloom, estas yendo demasiado lejos - dice sin poder moverse._

La mencionada se sujeta el moño otra vez, y de el saca una aguja. El moño se suelta como una débil cinta y la aguja tiene la punta verde. Al ver que la pegaso no puede ni moverse la guarda de nuevo para sostener su cinta roja.

_\- Mejor la guardo para cuando la necesite - dice mientras sale del enorme hoyo._

_\- Ayuda... Por favor - dice Cozy mientras el agua le cubre todo el cuerpo a excepción del rostro. Lo último que logra ver es la mark de la terrestre: una mano roja con dedos cruzados._

**[•••]**

Applejack intenta buscar una salida del pasadizo bloqueado cargando a Twilight en su lomo. En un costado divisa algo extraño cubierto por escombros, una pata blanca.

_\- No puede ser - dice y se acerca._

La granjera deja cuidadosamente a su amiga en un lado; mueve los escombros para rescatar a quien sea que esté aplastado allí abajo. Encuentra a Celestia cubierta con algo de pintura, mojada con algo del agua fluyente.

_\- Ay no, no me diga que era usted a quien les quitamos la magia._

_\- Cough Cough! - Tose, señala el lugar en el que estaba - Sombra, ayuda a Sombra._

Applejack asiente y remueve los escombros; encuentra una pata con armadura, poco a poco el resto del cuerpo es descubierto. Le revisa los ojos y verifica que todo este normal para el Rey... Algo anda mal.

_\- No... No está respirando - dice angustiada la granjera._

**[•••]**

Applebloom llega corriendo con una mirada de preocupación al lugar en el que se encuentran Discord y Starlight con las seis reliquias.

_\- No se preocupen, los sacaré - Dice tratando de tomar un escudo de bronce, pero aleja su pata rápidamente - Están electrificados._

Starlight dice algo, pero desde fuera no se la oye.

_\- No escucho pero, si preguntas por qué sigo aquí es por que no podía abandonarlos. Lo... Lo lamento, no quería estorbar._

Discord le habla y le hace señas de que huya del lugar.

_\- Quiero ayudar, de verdad quiero ayudar pero, soy solo una terrestre débil... No tengo magia, ni fuerza, no soy tan increíble como ustedes - dice llorando._

Discord parece tener una idea; con mucho esfuerzo le transfiere toda la magia que puede a Applebloom.

Sus ojos brillan en multicolor, comienza a flotar, su cabello se despeina y su cabeza tiembla.

_\- Si no puedo salir de aquí al menos podría darle mi magia del caos a alguien bueno dispuesto a ayudar que esté afuera - le dice a Starlight._

_\- Bien hecho Discord - dice Applebloom sonriendo - Para ser el Dios del caos eres tan predecible._

Los prisioneros se confunden con las palabras de la pony, seguidamente se aterran al suponer lo que esta ocurriendo. Sin embargo no hay tiempo para hacer conjeturas por que la terrestre utiliza su magia para sostener unos afilados hierros sacados de las paredes. Los apunta hacia ellos con una sádica mirada y los deja ser absorbidos por el vórtice.

_\- Gracias por esta magia... Ahora despídanse._

Los hierros atraviesan a ambos en el pecho, estómago, hombros, y para desgracia del debilitado Discord uno le atraviesa el rostro.

Starlight mira horrorizada como a su lado el señor del caos da su último aliento. No le preocupa las heridas o la pérdida de sangre en su hombro derecho o en su estómago, solo le preocupa su amigo.

Applebloom sale del lugar victoriosa de haber obtenido la magia del caos.

**[•••]**

_\- ¡Muestrate! ¡Cobarde! - dice Tirek destruyendo todo a su paso. También lanza rayos de magia roja por la boca, incendiando zonas cercanas._

Siendo el centro de atención, se acercan a él Applejack y Celestia, la granjera lleva a Twilight en el lomo. Detrás de ellas llega Applebloom sola con un ojo morado y cabellos algo despeinados. No se esperaba que Celestia estuviera junto a la granjera, así que pensó en algo para separarlas y poder hablar con su hermana.

_\- Applebloom ¿Otra vez? ¿Y esa cutie mark? - dice en una mezcla de emociones._

_\- Escuche ruidos y huí. Pero que bueno que las encuentro. Hermana, princesa, parece que el Purgador se fue lejos. Ahora tenemos otro problema; Tirek esta fuera de control. Princesa usted intente calmarlo mientras mi hermana y yo buscamos a los demás para ver si están heridos ¿Les parece?_

_\- La princesa esta muy débil._

_\- No necesito gran fuerza para acercarme a hablar con él - dice Celestia._

_\- Entonces hagámoslo._

De ese modo Celestia se dirige a hablar con Tirek mientras las hermanas Apple hablan de la situación.

_\- Applejack, por favor retírate de esta búsqueda. Es lo más peligroso que hemos visto. Vuelve a casa y vive como una ciudadana normal; deja de perseguir a este sujeto extraño. Por favor, hazlo por mi, por la abuela, por la granja._

_\- No puedo hacer eso Applebloom. Cueste lo que cueste voy a detener a este horrible criminal._

_*No me dejas opción* En ese caso, al menos vamos a buscar a los demás para ver si están heridos - dice con un semblante comprensivo._

Y así, las hermanas corren en la dirección contraria de Tirek y Celestia. La menor dice haber oído gritos de auxilio provenir desde un lugar alejado. Al llegar bajan a Twilight.

_\- ¿Es aquí? ¿Applebloom?_

...No recibe respuesta, en cambio siente un pequeño pinchazo en el lomo.

_\- Sentirás mareos, luego todo terminará._

_\- ¿Que.. Ay noo. Noo no puede ser verdad lo que dijo Cozy._

_\- Ella ya pasó al olvido, al igual que Discord, Rainbow Dash, Starlight y Sombra me imagino._

_\- No, no es verdad - dice soltando lágrimas - ¿Por qué? - ya no puede mantenerse de pie._

_\- Este es mi trabajo ahora hermana. Y como me enseñaste, me voy a dedicar a él por completo; para ello hay que hacer sacrificios. No quería llegar a esto, intente convencerte de abandonar esta investigación pero, no me hiciste caso._

_\- En el Fondo... Creo que lo sabía - dice triste._

_\- Así es. Y no querías creerlo, ya que no entiendes por qué estoy luchando. Ni lo entenderías jamás._

_\- Ahora sólo... Espero que seas feliz hermanita. Dios te ampare - dice la granjera antes de dar su último aliento._

_\- Gracias, también haré un buen trabajo con la granja. Adiós Applejack._

En ese momento llega Scootaloo. Y coincidentemente Twilight comienza a despertar de su estado. Lo primero que ve es a su amiga Applejack con ojos grises y vacíos a un lado. Pero la repentina llovizna le nubla la vista.

_\- Scootaloo, trae tu bate con el clavo y golpéala ahora._

Twilight no pudo escucharla debido a que solo le prestaba atención al estado de su amiga. Scootaloo por su parte se negó a obedecer la orden. La terrestre se molestó y utilizó su magia del caos para quitarle el arma a su amiga y levantarlo contra Twilight. Apuntó a la nuca:

**¡ !**

Sonó un sol golpe contra la princesa. El arma fue retirada de su cuello y ella cayó al suelo... Había quedado en estado de coma.

_\- Ahora te toca Scootaloo. Si no me eres leal te voy a matar en este instante. Pero antes te agradezco haber atrapado a Discord para mí._

La pegaso se dio cuenta de lo peligrosa que se había vuelto la pony y optó por intentar huir. Pero era tarde.

Applebloom la retuvo con la magia del caos en su lugar y se acercó lentamente con su aguja.

_\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de esta aguja? Tiene una Toxina que yo misma creé. Es una muerte rápida y tranquila ¿Muy benevolente de mi parte no? - Dice y se la clava suavemente en el cuello._

_\- Ahora piensa en cosas bonitas, piensa que eres una Wonderbolt. Ya sabes, ese tipo de ilusiones que nunca se van a cumplir. Cuando te deje aquí le tocará a Sweety Bell, sin tí ella no me sirve y además sabe demasiado._

Scootaloo pierde el conocimiento casi por completo, solo alcanza a decir:

_\- No te acerques a Sweety Bell maldita._

**[•••]**

_\- Tirek ya detente._

_\- Después de encontrar a ese infeliz._

Frente a ellos aparece Applebloom mediante teletransportación. Ambos la miran sin saber que pensar.

_\- La pequeña Apple ¿Como hiciste eso?_

_\- No domino del todo la teletransportación. Si me lo llevo tendré que ir volando y levitandolo todo - dice hablándole a la nada._

Mira a Celestia y hace surgir hierros del suelo que la atrapan sin que pueda hacer nada por su falta de magia.

_\- Cozy tenía razón. Eres tú la Purgadora - dice Tirek - pero ¿Crees que me podrías vencer?_

_\- Cierto, no podría - dice y sus ojos brillan._

Entonces las seis reliquias aparecen alrededor de Tirek bloqueando así sus poderes. A un lado aparecen Discord y Starlight atravesados con hierros sin poder moverse. Starlight solo llora del dolor y la tristeza.

Tirek intenta zafarse de la prisión de las reliquias; todo esfuerzo es en vano.

Llega alguien al lugar; es Sweety Bell.

_\- Applebloom ¿De donde obtuviste esa magia? Eso no era parte del plan ¿Y qué pasó con Scoot?_

_\- Pobre Sweety Bell. Esto si era parte del plan, solo que no se los dije. Y sobre Scootaloo, descansa en paz ahora. Te enviaría con ella pero tengo que irme ahora mismo._

_\- Sco... Scoot - dice palideciendo - Nooo! - grita de forma desgarradora._

_\- Adios Sweety, adiós alteza - dice Applebloom._

Con su magia comienza a volar; mientras levita a Tirek junto con las reliquias. Se aleja hasta perderse en la luz de la luna.

**Al Día Siguiente...**

Todo el Reino lamenta la muerte de la portadora de la lealtad: Rainbow Dash.

Del mismo modo, extrañaran a la portadora de la honestidad: Applejack.

También a Discord el Dios del caos, quien se había ganado el cariño de todos.

Los informes presentan además el Acta de defunción del antiguo dictador King Sombra.

En el hospital de Canterlot: la princesa Luna y la ex villana Chrysalis.

En el hospital de Ponyville: Starlight en cuidados intensivos. Y la princesa Twilight Sparkle en estado vegetativo.

Tirek es calificado como "secuestrado"

Applebloom como "Terrorista de alto nivel"

Quienes cargan con la culpa son Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, y Celestia por no haber hecho nada para detener la masacre.

Cozy Glow, había despertado fuera del inundado hueco, y dice recordar solo una figura naranja borrosa.

Sweety Bell es encerrada bajo el término de "cómplice" ya que poseía mayoría de edad. Pese a ello contribuye en los informes todo lo que puede.

**[•••]**

Durante las noches, Spike y Cozy Glow visitan a hurtadillas a Sweety Bell para hablar sobre la enemiga oculta. Dedujeron que estaría torturando Tirek para que le de toda su magia y de ese modo volverse invencible.

_\- Gracias por perdonarme chicos - dice Sweety Bell casi llorando._

_\- No te preocupes, sabemos como te sientes._

_\- Cuando te liberen queremos que nos ayudes Sweety Bell._

_\- Cierto, sin tí no podremos hacer esto._

_\- Esta bien. Prometo que lo haré - dice pensando en una querida amiga que ya no está._

_"...Un día vamos a atraparla"_

**๑ೋೋ****๑****Fin****๑ೋೋ****๑**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia, aunque lo dudo ya que es de verdad muy cruda.

¿Qué les pareció el plan de Applebloom?


End file.
